The Society of the Moon Sisters
by Aldesina
Summary: Relena a Mafia Boss? Noin a CEO? Wufei a dragon master?Dragons and magic and the mafia?? exploding planets and love blooming during the worst of disaters and the best of times? Read on dearest of readers read on.....
1. Prolouge

The Society of The Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Prologue 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer; As you all well know I do not own gundam wing, and I am not making any money off of this

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Author's note; Some of you who have read my story The Cult of the Moon Sisters might think this is related to it. Sorry it's not. The Moon Sisters idea though will probably run through a lot of my stories, but take on different stances. For example, It could be anything from a company name to a jewelry store. The symbol itself will usually be present somewhere. I hope you enjoy this story! 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

They were flying, riding on the backs of dragons as they soared across the scorched earth, all around them; screams and wails of angst, and horror. The planet was now arid, and dead. Killed by the many years of war that had been fought upon it's once beautiful blue green land. The grass that was once a deep blue color with patches of vibrant purples were now all black or gone. The oceans which were once clear as air was now dried up and drained into the center of the earth by earthquakes which left crevices thousands of miles deep and a million miles long. The water would soon reach it's planet's nuclear and already heated core. It would explode on impact. She clung to her dragon's neck as it flew fast, carrying her and her unknown companion toward a dark hole. That was their escape. They had to get out of there. Leave as quickly as possible, it was only seconds, no not even until the water would reach it's deadly destination. 

"Hurry! Go Faster and don't look back Go, Go, Go,!" Her companion screamed, now beside her, he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes willing his strength into her. His dragon and hers were now neck at neck, they had to make it, they just had to. Suddenly an deafening roar shook the planet and all turned a deep shade of blood red. They weren't going to make it. She looked back 

"GO!" Her companion screamed and turned her eyes to the front. But she couldn't move. Paralyzed by fear and what she saw; the whole planet was a swirling mass of fire, earth, and water. Agonizing heat one instant and nerve-racking cold the next. What was left of the world was broken up into fragments exploding one after another setting a chain reaction and heading straight toward her. She could only stare. The black hole was gone, her beloved dragon was gone, her companion had disappeared and she was alone. Waiting there like a limp doll waiting for the blistering heat and excruciating cold to engulf her and.....

"NO!!! Oh by the Goddesses and Gods above please no, no, no, no, no....!" 

"Relena!! Relena love wake up please wake up!" a voice called to her

"Huh?" She was back in her bedroom, the scorching heat, the dragons and the desperation and destruction, gone. Instead in front of her eyes was her mother shaking her awake and wearing a concerned expression on her face. 

"Honey are you alright?" her mom asked

"Mom?" 

"Yes love, did you have a nightmare again?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine now, I'll, I'll be okay mom thanks." Relena said, although she was still shaken by the dream she didn't want to worry her mother, life had already began to get tough ever since the Galaxy Enforcers started to suspect them. The Diademic Specials Division especially wanted them. Their leader apparently had a grudge match against her older brother. Five years her senior he was already suspected of murder and extortion. At the age of twenty-five Zechs Zafinmador was already quite the accomplished mafia boss. She grinned, not like she didn't have her own record. But today she was going to see if she could get some of those felonious files erased.


	2. Prolouge 2

The Society of The Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Prologue Continued

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer; As you all well know I do not own gundam wing, and I am not making any money off of this and you will be reading this message again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again....................... well you get the picture.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^The year is not known and the place is a legendary tale told to young children and written about in books as a legend. The place is called Yiyralevieron. It is the twelve central universes upon which our solar system is based upon. They have the knowledge of magic and mystics of things beyond the imagination. This is the land where dragons, phoenixes, and other fantastical creatures exist in the company of humans. What we call alien they call familiar. What we think is impossible they see it as an everyday event. Our story will take place in Diademic Yiyralevieron. The center of the twelve central universes. The place links the twelve universes together to form a independent realm called the Diadimond. This is a place where magic and technology can co-exist whereas in other places either on rules or the other. here is where we will meet our lovers, our fighters and the characters of the tale. Here is where we will hear their story.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Just so you don't get confused the months and days are now named differently. Below is a list of what is what and which is which. There are still twelve months in a year but now there are exactly seven weeks in a month hence forty-nine days per month. Also the average human lifespan is now oh about 200 years.

_Weekdays_ _Months_

Monday.....................................Lunday January...............Helandra

Tuesday.....................................Finaday February..............Areteandra

Wednesday................................Aquazday March.................Venusera

Thursday...................................Nufenday April ..................Mercuera

Friday........................................Craydau May....................Athelena

Saturday....................................Jupitiday June...................Macelena

Sunday......................................Tyanday July....................Cordelena

_Seasons_ August................Sune

Merdranta 25 -- Venusera 25 = Winter September...........Manchi

Venusera 26 -- Macelena 40 = Spring October...............Lontedra

Macelena 41 -- Sune 37 = Summer November............Merdranta

Sune 38 -- Merdranta 24 = Fall December.............Kadranta


	3. Chapter 1

The Society of The Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 1

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer; As you all well know I do not own gundam wing, and I am not making any money off of this and you will be reading this message again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again....................... well you get the picture.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

One Fine Spring Morning in the Month of Cordelena on Nufenday

Heero Yuentzen was busily psycho analyzing his laptop. (In the future what you do now is put on a headset with a eyepiece over your left eye. Then you can think what you want the computer to do and it will automatically do it. Oh yeah the old way is still available too) He had been stuck in this office all night and it was driving him mad. His brain had been wired to the computer since twelve o'clock last night, and it wasn't exactly running in top condition considering the fact that he was nursing the hangover of the millennium. He snorted. Anyone crazy enough to run into that woman was bound to have a headache. And now he was stuck with the image of her in his head. Swirling golden blonde hair streaked with lighter shades of blonde, aqua colored eyes that spit fire at him one minute and regarded him with the icy chill of the North Trandian Sea the next. He couldn't get his mind off her. Not that he should be thinking of her at all. Her brother was a well know criminal that couldn't be persecuted and her family was suspected to be head of the Zafia mob family. In fact she herself had quite the record, nuclear weapons dealings, and illegal biochemical warfare weaponry just to name a few He snorted again. He had been chasing that family for months, in fact the day he had been promoted six months ago he tightened the DSD's investigation on them, (DSD Diademic Specials Division something like a combination of FBI CIA and MIB combined) elusive and careful as they were, everyone makes mistakes. And they finally did two nights ago The DSD suspected a double agent who worked in the DSD department by day and kept the Zafia family informed by night. The Zafia family informant had been followed to Zechs Zafinmador's house. When he left the house, the cops had busted him and put him in a jail cell to cool off his heels and wait to question him in the morning. That never came around to happening. They found him dead the next morning. The cause was some type of mind manipulation that caused his nerves and brain cells to short circuit one by one; known as Chimera. This method could have lasted anything from a split second to a week, depending on how much torture you wanted to inflict on the victim. The informant died fast and free of suffering, but it was still murder none the less. Now his mission was to find out who in the Zafia family possessed this type of mind manipulative power. They were said to all have some kind of psyche ability but this type came rarely. The person who did this would often have unbelievable telekinesis and telepathic power. They might even be able to develop elekinesis; control over all the elements. And with that kind of person working for the Zafia family there would be no end of trouble, he would either have to be stopped or destroyed. 

Relena checked her image in her full length mirror. Perfect she thought, A tunic styled suit jacket with a large open collar in a pale shade of lavender. It was light and flowing on the top and gathered at the waist then gently flared out at the bottom part of the jacket to create the illusion of a slim waist, underneath she wore a matching short column dress that was fitted and moved with her. Light makeup only enough to accent the eyes and cheekbones. Most of her hair was left loose and fell to her waist while the rest was twisted and twirled into a rose design at the nape of her neck, she was a picture of elegance. 

"Perfect" she whispered as she sashayed down the stairs her feet barely skimming the marble. 

"Morning mom, dad, Where's Zechs?"

"Oh you know him dear always working, he got up early and left for the office said that he had some business to take care of. Speaking of which how did last night go?" Her dad asked looking up from his newspaper. 

"Like a dream, I'll have him eating out of my hands by lunch time. In fact I'm going to pay him a visit this morning and see what I can read from that cute little brown head of his." Relena replied with a smile as she helped herself to eggs and a biscuit. 

"I'd be careful around him dear, and read about him first, I'm sure he already suspects you since you are apart of this family." her mother said. "Which is why I took the liberty of pulling some of his files from his job, and his academy days."

"And I took the liberty of pulling files from his childhood and high school days. He graduated early at the age of 14 was the youngest person to ever enter the DSD academy, worked double time and graduated in two years instead of four and is the youngest person ever to hold the job position that he's in now. Hmmm do you know that he was also trained as a assassin by Merlore?" Relena asked smiling

" You mean the same person that we use to train ours?" Her dad asked astonished

"Un huh, it's amazing what you can do with a little bit of prying."

"Where exactly did you go to de this prying, Lena?" Her mom asked

"Why the direct source." Relena replied with a cat like grin.

"You went deliberately looking for Heero Yuentzen last night!!" came a new voice from the doorway. Zechs stalked in the room carrying a briefcase in one hand a cup of espresso in another.

"Are you insane? Do you know that he is one of the most powerful psyches in DSD. Hell he could be the most powerful for all we know, how the hell do you know he wasn't reading your mind? What if he found out that you're the one who possesses the Chimera ability?" 

"Calm down dear brother you're usually so poised, what happened this morning?"

"Another one of our informants was found. This time the one working in Rabarbera Shipping, the Enforcers got him and the CEO fired him, we're going to have to win him over to our side and soon." Zechs said tossing out the cup's contents and got himself some freshly squeezed orange juice. 

"Oh that can be handled easily, he's always had a thing for Dorothy, so why not set them up, I think she can win him over easily."

"Catzonlia? Her? I don't think that he's her type," Zechs replied skeptically

"But I don't think that she'd mind him either" Relena countered.

"As long as you two take well care of business do you understand? I don't plan to hand over the family to you two just for you to screw it up over one annoying CEO!" 

"Father?"

"Daddy?"

"Father what do you mean hand over the family?" Zechs asked.

Maxwell Zafinmador shook his head.

"You both know that one day the family will be yours to head, I don't want to watch your great great grandfather's empire collapsing." He laughed warily "He would turn over in his grave. And my father well, he'd come back from his 'early retirement' and reprimand me for handing over the business to a couple of twenty somes."

"But it was also his idea to spilt the business between us two" Relena reminded him gently. And her father sighed

"Yes but not until you turned forty he said, but I couldn't resist, look at the two of you, so grown up already."

"Yes they do grow up fast don't they dear." Farria Zafinmador said as she hugged her husband from behind "It was only yesterday when I was the one planning the assassins and designing the bombs, I don't think you have to worry about them they'll do just fine."

"And just to prove that I'm going to get that annoying CG wrapped around my little figure" Relena said lightly kissing her dad on the forehead. "I hope you all get ready to meet him tonight, cause he'll be picking me up for a date!" With the she winked at them and skipped out the front door.

"CG?" Zechs asked

"Yes," her mother said sighing, "Her new nickname for The Commanding General, Heero Yuentzen"


	4. Chapter 2

The Society of The Moon Sisters

by Aldesina

Chapter 2

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer; As you all well know I do not own gundam wing, and I am not making any money off of this and you will be reading this message again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again....................... well you get the picture.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

8:53 at the Markenstien Manor

"Yawn......" 

"Good morning Miss Catherine, I trust that you slept well last night?"

"Yes I think I did," Catherine smiled then giggled happily as she stretched underneath her silk sheets and snuggled deeper into her silk pillows and bedspread

"I had such a wonderful dream last night"

"No doubt it was caused by a certain young man, am I correct miss?"

"You're very perceptive Damon, I don't know if it was actually _caused_ by him however he was the leading man, hmmm he put on quite a performance he should win an oscar." she giggled again. Damon the butler smiled.....he had watched her grow up. The daughter of famous movie stars Darien Marken and Carlotta Stien. They had combined there last names and made Catherine what she is today...a movie star as bright as they were. Her parents had training her in all the latest ruses that was needed of a action star ...dragon riding, knife throwing, different swordplay techniques, stealth and being quiet whenever the occasion called for it, and many other things.....at time one wondered if she was being trained to be a action star like her parents or to be a assassin. 

"Yes miss I'm sure he should, however I suggest you get up and get ready to go to the studio they're all waiting for you there. The shooting of your new movie starts today."

"Ah yes the movie..... what was the title again? "

"Blue Flower....."

" Ah yes, a poor young girl is wooed by a mafia boss and drawn into his danger filled world all for love, but is then betrayed when she sees that she is not the only one that err... receives his love and adoration.........sigh, quite tragic isn't it?"

"Yes miss, but could you daydream about this while you are getting dressed?"

"Yes yes of course, do me a favor and get me some yogurt and strawberries for breakfast please?" Cathy asked while batting her eyelashes, Damon shook his head. Ahh what a little ditz his mistress was, yet that was what made so many fans adore her, but not a action star as her parents had wished but instead as a classic romantic heroin. 

"As you wish miss, I'll meet you down stairs and hopefully you will be dressed by then." With that Damon left the room. Cathy smiled and rose fluidly out of her bed and made her way to the computer and put on her head set.

'_Contact Hilde'_ she thought. the screen blinked and proceeded to search for Hilde

'_Shining in it's silver glory,_

The Society of the Moon Sisters shall Rise' came a call inside her head.

'_Basking in the Goddess's lore_

The crescent moon share rise' Cathy replied back.

_' Hi Hilde, did I wake you up?_'

_'No, you didn't I was up about a hour ago, how was the date with Trowa last night?' _Hilde asked. Cathy could feel that Hilde's mind was filled with mirth, apparently Relena was correct when she said Cathy would enjoy her latest assignment, it was a very good assignment indeed.

_'I believe that Relena knows us too well'_

_'Shining in it's silver glory_

The Society of the Moon Sisters rise' came a new voice in their heads

'Basking in the Goddess's lore

The crescent moon shall rise' they both replied back. 

_'Hello Relena ' _Hilde said cheerily '_how was you're little mission?'_

_'It was drunk and falling all over me as if I were a jungle paradise in the middle of the hottest desert in the world, How was yours Cathy? How was the date with the model?'_

_'Oh it was just peachy.... he's quite the gentleman you know' _Cathy answered back

_'Good , because I heard that he is going to be you're new leading man in the movie'_ Relena said

_'Ohh ho ho ..... sparks are really going to fly!_' Hilde laughed _'You two should really be able to light up the screen, I told you Relena was getting to know us too well'_

'Yes..........' Cathy purred, _'If she wasn't our boss, we might have to kill her'_

The two girls laughed however Relena remained silent, as if she wasn't too happy about something.

_'Don't get too many ideas Cathy, or you might be the one that has to be killed this is not all fun and games anymore girls.'_ Relena suddenly growled _'I won't tolerate any insolence from the two of you. Whether you are my best friends or not, you still should watch your tongues, or you might end up on the wrong side of a pistol'_

_'Relena......!?' _Hilde sounded shocked. Cathy was equally perplexed their usually good natured friend and boss was one who always joked around with them and never threatened any of the five other girls that she worked in secret with

'_Did something happen Relena?'_ Cathy asked

_'Oh no, it doesn't have anything to do with you're father does it?'_ Hilde asked

_'Actually it does......he has already announced that within the year he will be taking a early retirement, mom's going with him and that means that the business is going o be left on the hands of me and Zechs.'_

'Well that's great Relena.....you have a natural talent for leadership in the Intelligence front and your brother would do great in the Military front. It would work out really well' Cathy said

_'Yes and not to mention that you have us to help you in case you ever have any troubles, I'm sure it will all work out fine' _Hilde added

_'That's not what I'm worried about, the main thing that concerns me now is the DSD and the Dragon Klan, they have been gaining various new sources lately, even some of the old ones that we lost due to the DSD, and they haven't been watched because the Galaxy Enforcers have been too busy watching our every move.'_ Relena lamented. 

_'The Dragon Klan? You mean the one that's run by Dragon Master Wufei Shan lee?_' Hilde asked

_'Yes'_

_'I've heard of him, he supposedly was trained in the elite DSD, top[ of the class he was however once he graduated he immediately gave up his badge and went back to his old family's ways, resumed the dragon training and emerged as the new leader about a year ago.' I always found it strange that he would go back to the life of a mafia boss, he was such a unrighteous sort of person, he didn't even jay walk for Goddess's sake'_ Cathy said.

_'Yes but I think I have a way to get to him,_' Relena responded

_'How's that?' _Hilde asked

_'Sally I think..... she hasn't been doing anything recently and I'm sure she'll find Wufei as a perfect challenge'_ Relena said

_'Sally?' _Cathy exclaimed! _'Are you mad? She'll kill him in a second, I said he was a just man yes but he's also a well know chauvinist'_

'Yes but not to his little sister' Relena countered

_'True but how will Sally?....' _Hilde asked

_'Ah how little you know......_' Relena purred _'You see, back in when Sally was training to be a surgeon the two of them met and supposedly had a......err......one weekend stand' _

'One weekend stand? What the night wasn't long enough for them? They needed the full seventy-two hours just to get it going?' Cathy asked abashed

_'Cathy! I didn't know you had such a dirty mind!' _Hilde shrieked then giggled

_'Well I didn't know that our full of morals Sally dear was capable of such a thing' _Cathy retorted _'Well I guess that solved one problem._'

_'Yes but what about the other'_

'What other ?' Relena asked

_'The problem that you mentioned about the DSD, especially that General'_ Cathy said

_'Oh don't worry about him...........I got him under my control, pass on the news ladies, we've got quite a job ahead of us and no stragglers allowed.'_


End file.
